1. Field of the Invention
The invention belongs to 3-n-butyl-1-isoindolinone and the use thereof in preparation of drugs for preventing or treating cerebral infarction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cerebral infarction (CI), also known as cerebral ischemic stroke (CIS), refers to the softening and necrosis of local brain tissue resulting from blood circulation disorders, ischemia, and hypoxia.
Butylphthalide is one multi-target anti-cerebral ischemia drug, and studies have shown that butylphthalide has therapeutic effectiveness for preventing and treating CI. However, butylphthalide is an oily liquid and is water insoluble; as a result, it can only be prepared in the form of oil-soluble liquid preparations, which seriously limits the applications thereof.